The present invention is directed to a martial-arts weapon for use in martial-arts exercises that is capable of being combined into a number of different types of martial-arts weapons, such as an escrima stick, bo, jo, tonfa, pugil stick, nunchaku, three-sectional staff, han-bo, staff with spear-tip, shikibo, mace-and-chain, and others. Each of these above-named types of martial-arts weapons is used in competition by a skilled martial-arts practitioner for displaying his adeptness, agility, confidence, and speed in using each or all of the above-named types of weapons. The practitioner is rated by a panel of judges who scores the practitioner by his skill in the above-named areas of use.
There are many different types of martial-arts weapons available to a martial-arts practitioner. Those weapons in which one chooses to become proficient are usually those weapons the practitioner either has in his possession, may readily borrow, or may purchase at a reasonable price. However, since there are very many different weapons available, and since many of them are not inexpensive, each practitioner is limited in the number of such weapons in which he may become adept. Further, each weapon is cumbersome, ofttimes heavy, and, thus, usually difficult to transport from one site to another, as, for example, from the practitioner's home or gym to a location where a competition is being held.